Severo Calavera
Severo Calavera 'jest łowcą pojawiającym się w sezonie trzecim i czwartym serialu MTV, [[Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak|''Teen Wolf: Nastoletni wilkołak]]. Jest synem Arayi Calavery i członkiem nadprzyrodzonych łowców, rodziny Calavera. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w More Bad Than Good, kiedy torturował Dereka i Petera Hale w celu uzyskania informacji na temat La Loby, która była jak Severo uznał, zmiennokształtną połączoną z Derekiem, chociaż Derek i Peter nie mieli pojęcia, kim ona jest. Potem przybył do Beacon Hills w The Divine Move, aby ponownie schwytać Dereka i dowiedzieć się, gdzie jest La Loba, choć ostatecznie został pokonany przez ją samą, a dokładnie Kate Argent, która dostała nowego pseudonimu po jej przekształceniu w jaguarołaka. Severo pojawił się ponownie w The Dark Moon, gdy Scott McCall, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Lydia Martin i Stiles Stilinski przybyli do ich domu w Meksyku z błędnym przekonaniem, że to rodzina Severo po raz drugi porwała Derera. Po tym jak stado Scotta zostało pokonane, łowca torturował Scotta, by zmusić go do odkrycia, kto jest La Lobą zmuszając Kirę do porażenia go prądem. Po tym, jak Scott zorientował się, że tak na prawdę polują na Kate, rodzina wypuściła go wraz z resztą stada, by towarzyszyli Braeden w drodze do La Iglesii, by tam znaleźć Dereka i Kate. Severo nie był już widziany aż do Smoke and Mirrors, gdy pomagał Chrisowi Argentowi, Jordanowi Parrishowi, Arayi i innym łowcom Calavery w walce przeciwko Kate i jej Berserkom. Wszystko skończyło się zabiciem potworów, ucieczką Kate, którą Severo wraz z innymi łowcami postanowili odszukać, nie ważne ile by to zajęło. Severo jest członkiem '''rodziny Calavera i sojusznikiem rodziny Argent. Wczesne lata życia Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnym życiu Severo, poza tym, że urodził się jako syn Arayi Calavery i nieznanego ojca w połowie XX wieku w Meksyku. Odkąd jego matka powiedziała, że jest łowcą od ponad czterdziestu lat, można przypuszczać, że Severo został wychowany od początku swojego życia w kodeksie myśliwych, co później kontynuował do czasów dzisiejszych. Sezony Wygląd zewnętrzny Severo jest mężczyzną w średnim wieku z latynoskimi korzeniami. Ma brązową cerę i oczy, krótkie czarne włosy i gęstą, kozią bródkę. Zazwyczaj nosi koszulkę z czarnym płaszczem lub kurtką z ciemnymi spodniami i butami. Charakter Niewiele wiadomo na temat osobowości Severo ze względu na jego ograniczoną liczbę serialową i fakt, że Severo nie jest zbyt rozmownym człowiekiem. Jednak to, co zostało pokazane, wskazuje, że Severo jest bardzo lojalnym synem i prawą ręką swojej matki, której wykonuje wszystkie polecenia. Podobnie jak jego matka, jest on oddany Kodeksowi i kontynuował dziedzictwo swojej rodziny w zakresie przestrzegania go. Wydaje się, że ma również czarno-białe poczucie moralności, które jest typowe dla łowców, co pozwala mu torturować nadprzyrodzone istoty, aby uzyskać informacje, których szuka, a także zabijać tych, których Kodeks uznał za zasługujących na taki los. Umiejętności Podobnie jak reszta jego rodziny, Severo jest łowcą nadprzyrodzonych stworzeń, a ich specjalnością są wilkołaki, chociaż posiadają wiedzę na temat różnych zmiennokształtnych i innych stworzeń, takich jak jaguarołaki i Kitsune. Severo wykazał się wielką znajomością mocy i słabości istot, na które poluje oraz pokazał jak bardzo jest biegły w walce z bronią i bez niej. Potrafi posługiwać się wieloma rodzajami broni w tym palną, na przykład pistoletami, karabinami szturmowymi i maszynowymi, a także bronią białą taką jak sztylety, miecze i maczety. W serii pokazano również, że przy torturach lub przesłuchaniach więźniów Severo używał prądów elektrycznych i tojadu.Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 3 Kategoria:Postacie z sezonu 4 Kategoria:Łowcy Kategoria:A do Z Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Żywy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Meksyku Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Rodzina Calavera Kategoria:Postacie z nierozwiniętymi sezonami